A form of solar energy production relies on solar panels, which in turn rely on the diffusion of select materials onto a substrate. In one example, glass is used as the substrate, which is exposed to a gaseous selenide species to form a copper, indium and selenide containing film on the substrate. The gaseous selenide species is known to be toxic to humans, which underscores prudent handling methods, including thermal regulation systems.
As such, thermal regulation systems capable of precluding migration and leakage of the gaseous selenide species from within a process chamber to atmosphere, in an efficient and reliable manner, can greatly improve the operation and production output of thermal chambers used in providing substrates a copper, indium and selenide containing film diffused within them.
Accordingly, there is a continuing need for improved mechanisms and methods of thermal regulation of the process chamber for thermal diffusion chambers.